


Close Quarters

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf bingo! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, Minor Hayden Romero/Liam Dunbar, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trips, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um," Liam says quietly.  There's a small piece of fabric pinched between his fingers and it takes all of a second for recognition to hit Kira harder than a bolt of lightning.  </p><p>"Oh my God!" she squeaks, slamming her hands over her mouth as her entire face starts burning.  She knows that she should be moving or at least doing <i>something</i> because Liam is holding a pair of her owl printed boyshorts in his hand and the longer she goes without moving, the redder his face goes as well.</p><p>She wonders how many bones she would break if she opened the door and dove out of the Jeep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'it's complicated' square on my Teen Wolf Bingo card and for the first [Teen Wolf Polyamory Saturday](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/twpolyamorysaturday), where the prompt was Scott McCall! this is also based on a prompt from [this](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/post/128307192158/puckermansrp-secretly-dating-aus-might-be-my) list.

Kira doesn't remember the last time she was so thirsty. 

She's been sandwiched between Hayden and the door of Stiles' Jeep for the past two hours. The air conditioning is screwing up again so all of the windows are down and the roof is off, which has turned her hair into a tangled mess. It's a blazing hot day and her throat has been dry almost from the moment she slid into the backseat (which she's pretty sure is only supposed to fit two people, but separating Hayden and Liam hadn't been an option and all of the seats in Lydia's car were already taken). 

This road trip is already off to a _great_ start and, so far as she can tell, they're still miles away from the campsite that they'll be spending the long weekend at. 

"Stiles, are we almost there?" Liam yells, leaning forward in order to be heard over the blaring music and gusting wind. 

"I thought we agreed not to ask that!" Stiles shouts back over his shoulder. 

"Not quite!" Scott says, twisting in his seat. "Another hour or so." He flashes Kira a quick smile and she smiles back, completely unsurprised when her cheeks heat up even further. It's been months since her and Scott actually made things official but the sheer brightness of his grin still overwhelms her sometimes. 

"Can we stop soon?" Hayden asks. "My legs are cramping up." In the rearview mirror, Kira can see the way Stiles' mouth contorts into what is bound to be an indignant squawk so she quickly leans forward, practically draping herself over Hayden in order to stick her head between the seats. 

"I could use a drink," she says quietly. She snakes her hand through the narrow gap between the driver's seat and the wall of the Jeep and quickly squeezes Stiles' shoulder. His mouth immediately twists into something way closer to a smile and briefly, with the hand that isn't clutching the steering wheel, he brushes his fingers over hers. She bites back another smile and leans back in her seat, taking a moment to glance over at Hayden and Liam. Neither of them look like they've noticed anything out of the ordinary. 

It's not that she's ashamed to be dating both Stiles and Scott, but it's still early days. There are points where things are almost too complicated for her to quite figure out, let alone explain to someone else.

"We'll stop at the next gas station, just for a few minutes," Stiles says. "Can one of you text Lydia to let her know?"

"I think there might be some bottles of water under the seat, if you don't mind them being warm," Scott adds. "We had a few left after the party last weekend." 

"You're the best," Liam proclaims, bending in half to rummage under the seat while Hayden fires off a text to Lydia. 

"Could you pass me a bottle?" Kira asks, taking her own phone out to peek at the GPS app. When Liam doesn't answer after a few moments, she looks over, just to make sure that his seat belt hasn't locked and gotten him stuck. 

She glances over just in time for him to sit up holding something that is _definitely_ not a bottle of water. 

"Um," he says quietly. There's a small piece of fabric pinched between his fingers and it takes all of a second for recognition to hit Kira harder than a bolt of lightning. 

"Oh my God!" she squeaks, slamming her hands over her mouth as her entire face starts burning. She knows that she should be moving or at least doing _something_ because Liam is holding a pair of her owl printed boyshorts in his hand and the longer she goes without moving, the redder his face turns.

She wonders how many bones she would break if she opened the door and dove out of the Jeep.

"Hmm. Cute," Hayden says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Are they yours, Stiles?" 

That's what breaks the spell. Kira leans over, yanks the underwear out of Liam's hand and shoves them into her pocket. She's been missing them for four days, since the night that her, Scott and Stiles decided to go to the movies one night. They never made it. Between Kira's house and the theater, they'd gotten distracted and ended up in an abandoned parking lot out near the Preserve. It'd been a tight squeeze; she'd been elbowed by Scott twice and Stiles hit his head off the roof hard enough to make his eyes visibly cross. But it had been worth it to feel Stiles bury moans against the inside of her thighs and see Scott's mouth drop open when both of them trailed kisses along his neck and ran their fingers down his stomach. 

She _doesn't_ know if it was worth the thick curtain of embarrassment that's currently draped over her. 

"Um," Liam says again, glancing back and forth between Kira and the front seat. In the rear-view mirror, she can see Stiles gnawing on his lip and she knows without looking that his knuckles are probably white around the steering wheel. "Scott? Do you know, I mean, should I just let you three talk about this later?" 

Kira's stomach lurches as she realizes the meaning of Liam's words. Even if she wasn't quite ready to explain things, prematurely admitting the truth is much better than letting her friends think that she's screwing around with Scott's best friend behind his back. 

"It's not like that!" Kira blurts. "It's complicated, I mean." Liam and Hayden turn to look at her and it's obvious that both of them want more detail than _it's complicated_ , so she takes a deep breath before adding, "Scott was here too. With Stiles and me." 

"Really?" Liam asks. Scott nods and twists around to face them. 

"Yeah, I was," he replies, cheeks dimpling. He glances over at Kira and only after she nods and smiles at him does he continue. "The three of us are dating. We just weren't ready to really talk about it yet." 

"Sorry," Liam says. "I guess I just kinda forced your hand, didn't I?" 

"It's okay," Kira hurriedly says. "And it's okay if you guys think it's a little weird. _I_ still think it's a little weird, some days at least." 

"It's not that weird," Hayden says with a shrug. "So long as you're all happy, I'm not going to judge." 

"Yeah," Liam adds. "But if Mason can somehow make it with work with Brett and Corey, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Kira is pretty sure that she won't be able to look at Hayden and Liam without blushing for weeks, but she still flashes them a smile and mumbles _thanks_. For a few moments, no one speaks and Kira uses the relative silence to start planning out how she's going to tell Malia and Lydia (although something tells her that they already have their suspicions). 

Just as she's debating between simply blurting it out or asking Scott to explain it to them, Hayden leans forward slightly, face lit up with a mischievous grin.

"How exactly did the three of you fit back here?" she asks. 

"Not very well," Stiles grumbles. "I've had a sore neck all week." Kira groans and watches as the tips of Scott's ears flush dark red.

The next time the three of them are fooling around (which will hopefully be in a few hours, when their tent is set up), she's not going _anywhere_ until she finds her underwear, no matter how sweaty and gross she feels.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
